


The Shadow Behind The Demon Is Bigger Than We Thought

by WingsOfTheDamned



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Caring Sebastian, Ciel Phantomhive is Annoyed, Demons, Fallen Angels, Gen, I Will Take This Theory To The Grave With Me, Identity Reveal, Mystery, No Spoilers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reveal, Revelations, Supernatural Elements, Suspense, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingsOfTheDamned/pseuds/WingsOfTheDamned
Summary: It's time for Ciel to have his soul taken... Just that there are some revelations instead
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	The Shadow Behind The Demon Is Bigger Than We Thought

Sebastian is a man who gets bored quite easily, though it's always amusing to watch humans, they are... interesting little creatures, so weak, so easy to tamper with...

When he made his contract with Ciel Phantomhive it was mostly out of curiosity and boredom, he hadn't left hell in ages, so the boy's call had been a juicy opportunity for him to get out, plus, it wasn't always he got summoned by a mere human child.

A contract with a child.

A contract of his freedom and loyalty in exchange of the boy's soul.

Simple.

He played the role of a prestigious butler for two whole years, he took care of the kid, feed him, taught him, protected him and so much more.

But now that everything was done he had two problems he didn't thought he would face (or at least one of them).

One: He couldn't actually take the kid's soul.

Two: Even if he could he didn't want to take the kid's soul.

He did the worst thing that could happen to any supernatural being.

He got attached.

He fucking got attached to the brat.

He fucking got attached of the manor, the other servants, the feeling of freedom, the cats, the rush of adrenaline when fighting poor imbeciles who knew nothing of his true nature...

-What are you waiting for?- Ciel's voice broke his train of thoughts, sapphire eyes staring at him with both annoyance and something akind to resignation.

The contract symbol was still there of course, it wouldn't disappear, not until Ciel fulfilled his end of the bargain.

Giving Sebastian his soul.

Sebastian gifted the kid one of his famous smiles that he knew got on his little master's nerves before leaning away.

-My apologies my Lord but it seems that I won't be taking your soul.- He informs meekly, Ciel frowns.

-What do you mean you won't? Didn't we finished the killer of my parents? I swore to give my soul to you at the end, this is the end, so get over with it already.- Snaps the human child.

-I did my part of the contract, yes, but I'm afraid your end of the bargain won't be able to be fulfilled.

-What do you mean?- Asked Ciel now hating how utterly lost he felt by this whole ordeal, he had a soul didn't he? I mean, Sebastian would have noticed if he didn't had one in the first place, could someone even survive or live without a soul?

-I mean what I said my Lord, it seems I will be stuck with you until your dying day.- Sebastian states innocently, still smiling, Ciel though doesn't seem as amused as the demon himself.

-Why can't I fulfill my end of the bargain? I won't just allow the Phantomhive name to be tainted by me of all people due not fulfilling my promises and/or contracts.- Snaps the boy harshly, eyes hard.

-My apologies my Lord but I believe the reason is something you should not concern yourself with... see it as an upgrade, only human in history who will have a demon by its side to its dying day, the human who will live an untouchable life.- He states mildly playfully, Ciel's stare doesn't budge, eyes growing harder than steel itself.

-I want the truth and I want it now, it's an order.- Demands the last Phantomhive, his words seem to slap the demons smirk off.

-Yes, my Lord.- Sebastian bows, hand against his chest as he kneels for the boy, the symbol of the contract heating against the back of his palm, warning as always at what would happen if he was to go against his master's orders.- I won't take your soul for a matter of fact that I can't ensue that kind of action on humans.

-...What?- If Ciel felt confused and lost before right now he felt like he was stranded in the middle of the ocean with no memories of what his name even could be.

-I'm afraid only demons can take souls, I'm not a demon.- Attached or not to the kid Sebastian was feeling quite murderous right now, if there was one thing he despised more was blowing up his perfect demon facade.

Ciel seemed to go a bit pale at that, a sudden sense of uneasiness swirling inside his chest, he had seen Sebastian, he had seen his eyes, the feathers, what the fuck was he if not a demon?Even the Shinigamis called him a demon, Pluto himself reacted quite delighted with Sebastian, the angels had reacted quite... interesting, calling him impure and freaking out beyond words though Ciel at the moment had thought that maybe all angels reacted that way with demons...

But if he wasn't a demon...

What the fuck did he made a contract with?

Was the contract even working or was it a facade?

-What are you?- He asked because fuck it he needed to know the kind of being who would be living with him for the rest of his life.

-....A fallen angel.

Ciel froze.

Did he heard right?

Sebastian, that ravenous demon who seemed to be the embodiment of bloodlust and sins was a....a..

A fucking Fallen Angel?

HOW?

Wait, scratch that, he perfectly knew HOW, just because he wasn't your religious type it didn't meant he didn't knew the heavy amount of fallen angels there were.

The question here was WHICH Angel was he.

-If you are a fallen angel that means you do have a name... I order you to tell me your real name.- Okay, maybe that was a dick move but if he had to live with the de-fallen angel (?) for the rest of his life then he wanted to know which one he had at his side, maybe that could tell him what to expect at some point? Because he was sure as fuck there must be some kind of rule for demons/fallen angels of how long they can stay up here before their presence becomes noticeable, right?

Sebastian for his side stiffened, yet the name came almost smoothly out of his lips.

-Lucifer.

Ciel Phantomhive wasn't proud to say his heart skipped a beat at that.

Lucifer was infront of him.

THE Lucifer had been his butler for two years, Ciel hit him more than once.

The King Of Hell is kneeling infront of him.

He had a contract with the devil himself.

But somehow.

It made sense.

The level of power Sebastian owned was... 

Breathtaking...

This fierce beast was under his command, the same creature who went against God and lured more than thousands of angels to rebel against God was under his command.

And if that didn't felt a bit ego busting for him for a moment he would be lying.

-Lucifer...- He tested the name,a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips, the devil was his butler, how more ironic could that sound?- Okay then, you are the devil big deal, as long as you remain with me your name shall stay as Sebastian.- He states matter of fact, Sebastian gives him his trademark smirk.

-Yes, my Lord.

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I have been wanting to write for YEARS but considering I'm not a master at writing and sucked for the most part never dared to, this fic had been rotting in my phone for a while now along with some others so I decided to give it a try and edit it beautifully, hope you liked It!


End file.
